


Fleeting Chances

by amethyst_ice22



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_ice22/pseuds/amethyst_ice22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ne Reborn, what do you think I should do if I was sent to the past?" His tutor glanced at him and returned to drinking his coffee..."When you do get sent to the past, no word must be uttered from the future. Nothing must be known, absolutely nothing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Chances

A memory so long ago, a distant past, stilled present and foregone future. It was a wish, one that would never be granted to see that person once again because he knew; it was already too late; just  _way_ too late. It came as a sudden gush of realization and a torrent of emotion, ones of which he never understood.  _Would you believe my story?_

They say that bygones are bygones. What was lost can never be found and what has passed can never be amended. His life was far from ordinary. Forced to be a Mafia boss at the young age of 14, he was left with limited options of what he can and can't do.

He was raised in a warm and humble household with his mother, Sawada Nana. He was weak and often bullied and he can't contest anything to make them go away. It was that way that his life has moved on and gone but then Reborn just had to come and change everything for him.

He wasn't keen on the idea of being a Mafioso or anything of the like. He wasn't even keen on anything  _but_ living his normal life as pathetic as it seems. It was how he lived for fourteen years and his journey to his teens was already rough but what more now?

Seven long and gruelling years have passed since then and now he's at the ripe age of twenty-one. He's changed he could say, though his ideals since young hasn't. He was a mafia boss now, the leader of the most powerful mafia in existence, the Vongola Famiglia.

He's grown mature and wise beyond most people because he knew he had to, was expected to and needed to. His family was of utter importance. They come first and they come above everything else. To protect them, he needed to be stronger and stronger did he become.

Times have changed and now, things have been in a standstill for awhile. Ever since the defeat of the Millefore from the future seven years ago, no enemy such a scale as them has ever escalated. The Mare ring boss from then was now working as a medical specialist in their ward and it took time for him to get used to that. Well, everyone had a hard time and it took all his power and persuading abilities to stop his cloud and mist Guardians from killing Byakuran at plain sight.

It was a hassle and more often than not, he found himself staring blankly into space out of sheer fatigue and stress. But he knew, all in all that it was all worth it. His family, beloved family was worth all the trouble. Each person a piece of himself, the glue keeping him together, the puzzle pieces on his board called life. He needed them and he knew, they did as well though Mukuro and most especially Hibari would never admit that. A sardonic smile flitted across his lips.

His Mist and Cloud Guardians have always been his most troublesome Guardians but their missions were always executed perfectly. Well, more sadistic for Mukuro and more brutally for Hibari. He didn't want to admit it but their ways were one of the main reasons Vongola was more feared than ever. Tsuna laughed amusedly at that.  _Yes, definitely Vongola wouldn't be able to stand as such a strong Famiglia without them._

Fight after fight and threats from families due to his Guardians' doings now seem just an everyday occurrence and he thought, it would always be the same. However, assumptions can be deadly. As they say, the most painful thing of all is unfulfilled hope which he knew meant assuming. But lately, it has come to his attention that in a few years, he would need to find a wife, marry and produce an heir. The Vongola bloodline must not die and he knew that but he's never thought that it would be equivalent to suffering in his part.

He knew his duty required such a feat on his part. His fleeting affections for Kyoko were all in the past and now she's happily married to a subordinate of his, though Onii-san had to make a fuss about it. He was happy for her and his mind never wandered to the possibilities of her being by his side. If's and what if's were the things he never ventured in because he knew they were waste of time. Instead of wishing for something, why don't you do something to make it happen? Was what Reborn told him and he knew he was right and until now he's embodied that saying. He lived by it but for the past few days, his ideals and composure he's worked on for years were starting to crumble.

Tsuna sighed and stared at the ceiling. It was a few moments rest he was given by his sadistic tutor, Reborn and he appreciated it. Though he should be relishing it in the bask silence of his study, he was wasting it on such depressing thoughts. It was all his tutor's fault, if he hadn't made him read something so stupid, he wouldn't be like this, always wondering and mooning over such useless things.

"Ugh, what the hell am I doing?" Tsuna sighed, a hundredth sigh he'd say, and stretched his stiff limbs. Instead of surrounding himself with such depressing thoughts, he should be checking up on his trusted mechanics for the updates on the new security system for the Vongola Base.

With that in mind, the brunette trotted out of his office, making sure to lock it behind him and walked towards the nest of his three wonderful mechanics. Of course, he could hardly call one of them as wonderful but he still tries his best. He just hoped Giannini won't cause too many problems for Spanner and Irie.

The automatic steel doors opened and he was greeted with the sight of dozens and dozens of metal scraps littered around the room. A pink device stood out of place around the seemingly grey covered room and Tsuna stared curiously before him.

"Ano, what are you guys doing?" Irie popped out from behind the large device and he smiled nervously at him.

"Hello there Tsuna, is there something you need?" Tsuna's brows raised in question and pointed at the computers behind them.

"About the security system, is it done?" Spanner walked towards them having come from the washroom, waving at Tsuna along the way.

"There's nothing to worry about, Vongola. The security system is as good as new. We're just killing time now." The brunette pursed his lips in thought and proceeded to the center of the room, coming closer to the device he knew and was familiar with for as long as he could remember. It's what has brought them dilemma after dilemma which he didn't want a repeat of and to see this device after such memories, he must say he's quite wary of it.

"Then, what are you doing with the Ten-Year Bazooka?" The blonde mechanic appraised him with a disinterested glance before connecting his computer to the pink device.

"Giannini is out as of the moment. Shouichi and I got bored so we're trying to improve this prototype by making the effects longer." Tsuna stared confused.

"But what for? Isn't there already a device that we've used before to bring people to the past and back?"  _Like the time in Millefore._ And both mechanics understood what the Decimo meant, who would forget that incident? It was forever ingrained in their memory that's why it's still a wonder as to why Byakuran pledged loyalty to Vongola in spite of remembering what happened.

"There's no particular reason just that the bazooka from the Bovino Family has the potential to do much more than the device of the past." Tsuna stared at the pink device, examining it in every direction.  _How can this be of much use?_ He knew that it was used to first bring them into the future seven years ago but other than that, what use would such device have? As far as he knew, there was no need to make use of such a dangerous device once again.

"Oh, I see. Don't mind me then." The brunette smiled at them and both mechanics continued their work not minding the presence of their boss if anything, they were comforted by it. Tsuna has always carried such an aura before and even now, that aura of calmness and relief never changed. Moments passed and a ruckus was heard suddenly.

"Tsuna! Help me!" A mass of black and brown went past him and he was forced to watch helplessly when he saw Lambo running away from a pissed off I-pin.

"Lambo! Come back here, you stupid cow!" Said child ran a bit faster and the two mechanics were forced to stop their work. Spanner sighed frustrated.

"Vongola, would you keep your children away from our base? It's really hard to work with them frolicking around." It's not like he wanted them there but really he's never been able to stop them before, what more now?

"Lambo, I-pin, please stop running around! You're disturbing their work!" His shouts seem unheard as both children tried to catch each other. Really, this day has been tiring especially with his thoughts running amuck and now, babysitting children. What comes next?

"Baka-Tsuna! I said help me!" The brunette toppled over when a mass of something heavy went on top of him.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna flapped his hands like a duck would trying to regain balance but all seems futile because Lambo wasn't as light as he used to be when he was five. He groaned as he fell and forced himself to sit upright when something fell on him again.  _Ow! What the hell was that?_ A sound of a 'poof' was heard and he only had a momentary realization before his eyes widened.  _Fuck!_ And his world blurs and once again he was forced to reacquaint himself with the time warp of the Ten-Year Bazooka.

Four people stared at each other, then at the pink device, and then at the spot their boss was before. They stayed in silence before the situation dawned on them.

"Tsuna's gone." The red head uttered before his eyes widened in dawning horror because five minutes have already passed and nothing seems to be happening.

"The Vongola's stuck, isn't he?" Spanner stated apathetic and without further ado, Shoichi ran out calling for his Guardians and of course his sadistic tutor. This was bad,  _really bad._ And he seems to be the only thinking so because Spanner just resumed his work while the children chased after one another.

...

"Where in the world..." Grass filled his surroundings, flowers petals levitated in the air as the spring breeze swept across the land. His hair kept in his usual ponytail danced around him having been set free from his transport to this unknown place. Brown doe eyes surveyed the area warily. Where was he? Everything around him seemed calm yet he knew looks can be deceiving and even such a peaceful area like this can be very dangerous.  _Just like the last time._ Well, the perks of this time was that he didn't wake up from a coffin, just a green meadow.  _This situation is not any better._

He knew he's been here for more than the allotted time of five minutes and something is definitely wrong. He's stuck and he knew that well. Seriously though, where in the world was he? Was he sent to the future again? Dread suddenly flowed through his system, was something horrible going to happen again? His heart beat accelerated at the mere thought of it. He looked around him wildly.  _That can't be, now can it?_ Tentatively, he took a step towards his right. Just as Reborn says, when you get lost, always go right.

"Who are you?" His whole form stilled. A voice, smooth and low carried through his ears. Why wasn't he aware of his presence till now? He cursed silently to himself. For a moment, he'd let his guard down out of paranoia. If Reborn somehow gets word of this, he'll undergo training again and he did not want to be bedridden for a week  _again._ Tsuna looked back and waited with bathed breath as a figure slowly emerged from the shadows; slowly but surely, the unknown man emerged and when he did, he felt his whole body shake out of fear and shock.

" _Neh Reborn, what do you think I should do if I was sent to the past?" His tutor glanced at him and returned to drinking his coffee._

" _What brought this about, Dame-Tsuna?" A small smile formed on his lips, that nickname still stuck, didn't it?_

" _It's the book you gave me, Dandelion Girl, was it?" He felt his tutor get up from his seat and walk towards the door._

" _When you do get sent to the past, no word must be uttered from the future. Nothing must be known, absolutely nothing." Tsuna stopped signing a document and looked up from his desk._

" _Why?" Reborn stopped in his tracks and turned to him. A frown marring his face and his features promised pain if he didn't stop asking soon but it was his fault in the first place for making him read that book. His tutor glared at him and proceeded out the door. His words resounding in his ear._

Those words permeated through his brain and he took the warning well but as he stared at the man before him, all his inhibitions seem to fade. Golden blonde hair swayed in the wind, sky blue eyes glowed eerily under the canopy shade of the trees. His built firm and strong but still elegant and graceful. His cape flapped around him silently, the Vongola emblem shining proudly as if it belonged there on top of his ensemble. Tsuna knew that it did belong there because the person that stood before him was none other than Giotto or Ieyasu as others would say but he was more profoundly known as the Vongola's First Boss, Vongola Primo.

"Who are you?" The same question lingered around them and Reborn's words rang loudly in his ears.

" _Because if you do, Tsuna, your world will end. Your existence would be erased and so will your relation to everyone connected to you."_

_To be continued..._


End file.
